Un Ange meurtri, déchu Il se vengera
by Fallen Angel of the Dark
Summary: "T'avais pas le droit de faire ça. Tu sais pas ce que ça représentait pour moi. Je te l'avais interdit. C'est la seule chose que je n'ai jamais osé te demander." Rated T pour le language.


Bonjour, bonsoir en l'occurance.

De retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour... hmm hmm. Bon ok c'est assez adapté à mon OS mais bon.

Alors, cet OS est un des plus long que j'ai fait. Sachez que j'ai été très inspiré pour l'écrire, et trèèès émeue.

Bon puisque certains me l'ont fait remarqué, je le redis. Oui, ce texte est trèèès compacte, à la base c'est fait expré e tà la base c'est sur des pages world donc c'est néttement mieux. Mais puisque vous n'arrivez pas à lire et que ça fait bobo à vos pauv' tits n'oeils, je m'en vais modifié cela le mieux possible. Ne vous attendez pas à trop par contre. Ca gacherait tout. Hmm après être arrivée à relire mon texte, je me suis rendue compte que ça faisait extrémement mal aux yeux. Donc maintenant belle petite présentation.

Ne vous étonnez pas s'il manque quelques espaces entre certains mots, mais il y a un problème dans le transfère du fichier.

Bref, assez blablaté, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que ça vous plaise.

* * *

Comment ça, c'est quoi ton problème pauv' con ? Je te permets pas, t'es qu'une pute. T'avais pas le droit de faire ça. Tu sais pas ce que ça représentait pour moi. Je te l'avais interdit. C'est la seule chose que je n'ai jamais osé te demander. Tu oses élever la voix en parlant à une dame, en plus. J'avais confiance en toi, putain. Mais non. Tu n'en as rien eu à foutre. Encore une fois. Tu m'as traité comme si j'étais un moins que rien. Est-ce vraiment l'opinion que tu as de moi ? Ça fait mal, tu sais. Je ne te pensais pas comme ça. Finalement, tu n'es réellement qu'une arme, une machine dépourvue de cœur, conçue dans un seul but.

Tu réentendras parler de moi, Harry. Ne crois pas t'en aller comme ça ! J'avais confiance en toi putain ! Mais ta foutue personnalité a pris le dessus. T'as tout foutu en l'air. Encore une fois. Je t'avais laissé une chance, putain ! Ne sois pas trop confiant, Harry. Ne ferme surtout pas les yeux. Ne t'endors pas. Soisvigilant. Commence à avoir peur. Parce que je t'attendrais. Le jour où tu ne t'y attendras pas, je serais là. Parce que tu n'en as pas fini avec moi. C'est une promesse !

Je me vengerais, tu sais. Pour tout ce que tu as osé me faire. Pour tout ce que tu as osé me demander. Je n'ai jamais rechigné à faire tout ce que tu daignais me faire faire. Je l'ai toujours fait, en fermant ma gueule. Mais c'est fini. C'est la goute d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. T'aurais pas dû. Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable. Mais tu le découvriras à tes dépends. N'oublie jamais ça. Je ne suis pas un mage noir. Je ne l'ai jamais été. Bien que tous aient pensé le contraire. Ça n'a jamais été le cas. Qui aurait pu me faire obéir à quiconque ? Mais toi, tu as réussi. Tu m'as plié à tes ordres. Tu m'as fait faire tes quatre volontés. Mais tu vas comprendre pourquoi je n'ai jamais fait parti des rangs des mangemorts. Pourquoi j'avais une telle réputation. Tu vas souffrir, Harry. Oh oui, tu vas souffrir.

Je n'éprouve plus que du mépris pour toi. Ta vue m'inspire la haine. Une haine froide, sans nom. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, paraît-il. Alors si j'étais toi, je sortirais couvert. Tu vas souffrir, mon ange. T'aurais pas dû. Oh mais que vois-je ? Tes émeraudes lancent des éclairs. Contre moi en plus. Mince, j'ai oublié à qui je parlais. C'est Celui-qui-a-survécu. Oups. J'ai peur. Laisse-moi m'esclaffer. J'ai été un ange avec toi. Mais tu m'as meurtri. Tu m'as fait descendre de mon piédestal. Je suis à présent un ange déchu. Comme Satan. Et tu vas comprendre ta douleur, chéri. Et je vais me régaler de ton supplice. T'aurais pas dû. Restons positif, je vais pouvoir m'abreuver de ta souffrance. Je m'en lèche les babines. Tu vas voir qu'à côté de moi, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est rien. Tu as réveillé le démon qui sommeillait en moi. Tu vas souffrir, amour. Commence à avoir peur. Regarde derrière toi. Ne ferme jamais les yeux. Enferme-toi chez toi. Ne sois jamais désarmé. Je suis derrière toi ! Bouh !

Pardon ? Mais t'as pas compris encore ? Tu veux que je fasse quoi pour que tu comprennes ? Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi. Tu comprends pas ça ? J'en peux plus. J'ai tout essayé. L'amour, la haine, le remord, le regret. L'espoir ? L'indifférence. J'en peux plus du bonheur des autres. Mais qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça, putain ? Je n'étais pas un ange quand j'étais plus jeune, mais ce n'est pas une raison. Je n'ai jamais fait de mal à autrui autrement que par mes paroles, peut-être qu'elles étaient viles et cruelles, mais qu'y pouvais-je ? Me reprocher cela serait de me reprocher le fait d'avoir eu des géniteurs tels que les miens. Mais qu'y puis-je, je te le demande Harry.

Tu sais quoi ? Tu me fais chier. Je ne te demanderai même pas d'excuser mon langage. Il n'est après tout que le fruit de mes émotions. J'y crois pas. J'en reviens toujours pas. Comment as-tu osé ? J'avais confiance en toi, putain ! Mais comme d'habitude, tu n'en as eu que faire. Tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête. Tu m'as achevé en profondeur. Tu me détruis de l'intérieur.

Tu sais ce que c'est, le calvaire que c'est, la souffrance brut ? Regarde la personne que tu aimes. Celle que tu aimes vraiment. Regarde la dans les yeux. Regarde la alors qu'elle est amoureuse d'un autre. Regarde la alors qu'elle est si heureuse d'être avec son amour. Regarde la dévorer cette personne du regard. Apprends dans la souffrance ce que c'est de devoir subir ça. Tu sais ce que c'est ? Je ne pense pas. Mets-toi à ma place, juste le temps de lire cette petite histoire. Regarde bien cette personne. Regarde-la dans les yeux. Souris-lui doucement. Regarde la se rapprocher de plus en plus d'une autre. Regarde la sourire dès qu'elle la voit. Apprends plus tard qu'ils sortent désormais ensemble. Regarde ton monde s'effondrer. Regarde ces deux personnes que tu n'avais jamais imaginées ensemble. Et vois-les s'embrasser devant toi pour la première fois. Aïe. Ça fait mal, n'est-ce pas ? Dieu sait à quel point. J'aurais aimé te faire comprendre à travers mes mots tout ce que tu représentais pour moi. J'aurais voulu que tu comprennes à quel point j'ai souffert par ta faute.

T'avais ma confiance putain ! Mais ça ne t'a pas suffit. Tu voulais t'amuser. Et tu as réussi. Dieu sait comment. Tu m'avais plié. Tu m'avais soumis. Et tu m'as trahi en beauté. Putain de merde, Harry ! T'as pas de cœur. T'es qu'un monstre. Tu sais pas ce que tu représentais pour moi. T'étais mon monde, merde ! J'aurais tout fait pour toi. J'en peux plus ! T'as osé. C'était la seule chose que j'ai jamais osé te demander. La seule putain ! Mais tu ne sais pas donner. Même un tout petit peu. Je ne t'avais pas demandé la Lune. Je n'avais pas espéré l'Univers. J'ai simplement souhaité l'espoir. Mais non ! Tu ne pouvais pas m'offrir ce simple présent.

T'es qu'une pute, Harry ! T'avais pas le droit de faire ça putain ! T'avais pas le droit ! Je te l'avais interdit ! Tu vois mes yeux se remplir de larmes au fur et à mesure de mon discours ? Tu entends ma voix haineuse ? Tu m'entends faiblir ? Tu me vois me tenir les cheveux ? Tu vois le calvaire que tu me fais endurer ? Je sais que tu vois que je tremble. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que cela ne t'émeus même pas. Et tout ça c'est ta faute, Harry ! T'avais pas le droit putain ! J'en peux plus ! C'est de ta faute ! Je peux plus ! Tu m'as détruit. Je ne pensais pas ça possible. Je n'aurais jamais ne serait-ce qu'imaginer une infime partie de la douleur que je ressens. T'étais mon monde, Harry ! Et maintenant, je ne suis plus rien. Par ta faute.

Je n'ai plus de monde. Je n'ai plus de raison de subsister. Pourtant, tu sais aussi bien que moi que je ne mettrais pas fin à mes jours. Parce que tu aurais réussi là tout ce que tu as toujours voulu. Tu ne voulais plus tuer personne. Mais tu ne pouvais décemment pas concevoir le fait que je vive. Alors tu as tout fait pour me tuer moralement, mentalement. Tu t'es accoquiné avec moi. Tu nous as unis par l'amour. Mais tu ne ressentais pas la moitié de ce que je pouvais éprouver. Et dès que tu en as eu l'occasion, tu m'as trahi. Tu m'as poignardé de l'intérieur et tu m'as achevé en douceur. Je te hais, Harry. Tu comprends pas ça ? I hate you ! But it's so much more than that. I hate you, Harry ! For all you do me. But more ! I hate me for not being able to resist you. To be falling in love with you. I hate everything about you. Because of you, I'm a fallen angel. I can more, Harry. Je ne te demanderais qu'une chose à présent. Laisse-moi en paix. Je t'en prie. C'est la deuxième et dernière chose que je te demanderais à présent. Reste loin de moi. Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole. Ne t'approche plus jamais de moi. Laisse-moi finir ma vie librement. Je t'en prie ! Harry ! Reviens s'il te plaît ! Ne m'abandonne pas. Ne me laisse pas seul. Reviens-moi, je t'en prie. S'il te plaît…

Je me perds. Tu me fais perdre la tête. Je n'en peux plus. Je ne suis plus rien. Plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Tu m'as détruit bien plus que personne n'avait réussi jusque là. T'étais tout ce que j'avais jamais eu. Tout ce que je désirais. Mais tu m'as abandonné. Tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse ! C'est la seule chose que je t'ai demandé. Mais tu ne pouvais pas m'offrir ça. Alors tu m'as trahi.

On se reverra Harry. Et je te ferais subir des souffrances atroces. Tu vas souffrir autant que j'ai souffert par ta faute. N'oublie jamais ça. T'aurais pas dû. Et maintenant, tu vas savoir ce que ça fait de s'en prendre à Draco Malefoy. Je me vengerais, Harry. C'est une promesse !

* * *

Nous voilà arrivés à la fin de cet OS.

Pour tout avis, critique, compliment, éloge, injures (non en fait on va éviter ça), je suis ouverte et ravie d'avoir des reviews.

Oh et je remercie les anonymes ici puisque je ne peux leurs répondre autrement. J'espère que ma présentation vous satisfera mieux.

Bien à vous & Amicalement,

Fallen Angel of the Dark_


End file.
